Unexpected Love
by Dead Souls
Summary: One Shot  What happens when Jake Pitts falls for Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides? What will happen when the day at the mall goes totally wrong? Will they fall for eachother? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Veil Brides just the words I have writen in this story.**

_** This story is dedicated to Cloudy Boy. I promised to finish this so here it is.**_

I stood, leaning against the abandoned warehouse, waiting for Andy to show up. He always liked to show up late, so I had no idea when he was actually going to arrive. It was one of the things I despised about him.

I sighed and was about to leave when I saw him emerge from around the corner. Every time I looked at him it made my heart skip a beat. His midnight black hair caressed his face in a messy but cute way and his sapphire blue eyes were so deep and full of words and emotion.

His black skinny jeans fit nicely on his body and he was wearing a black Kiss t-shirt. Eyeliner lined his eyes with just enough to make his eyes pop. I swallowed hard as I stood from the building.

"Hey fashionably late like always, huh Andy?" He rolled his eyes and stopped right in front of me as his hands raided his pockets.

"Sorry Jake. This time it wasn't my fault." This time I rolled my eyes as I sighed.

"You say that every time. C'mon let's hit the mall." I began walking, leaving him behind, but he caught up within seconds.

"Seriously Jake. It really wasn't my fault. There was a car accident and the guy was stuck inside a car that was on fire, so I had to hurry before the car exploded." I sighed and did a little face palm as I shook my head.

"Andy no matter how much you try you can never be batman." He looked away from me and sighed. It would be better if I just let it go cause he always liked to mess around.

We entered the mall and stopped not too far from the entrance. I looked down the halls and bit my lip I decided what store to raid first.

"Any suggestions?" I turned to find Andy signing a few items from fans and taking pictures. He decided to pull me into them so I started making faces, trying to enjoy myself. I hated how I could never be alone with him but I couldn't blame the fans. It wasn't their fault.

We finally broke away and ran to the closest store, which happened to be Victoria's Secret. We hid around a column and I held my breath until the coast was clear from the fans. I could hear him blow out his held breath when a sudden fragrance hit me. I froze in my spot and slowly turned to look behind me. A few ladies were staring at us as they held bras in their hands. I tapped on Andy's back, making him turn around.

"Oh fuck..." We watched the girls throw down the bras and fight to be the first over to us. I pulled on Andy's arm making him follow, as we ran through the mall trying to find a place to hide. The screams continued to grow louder as more girls joined the mob.

I pulled Andy into Hot Topic and we hid behind the checkout counter. The cashier looked at us like we were insane until he realized who we were. I could hear the group of crazed fans coming closer and put my finger up to my lips.

"Shh! Don't tell them we are here!" The cashier looked at us with wide eyes as he nodded.

"Just act natural!" Andy almost hissed at the cashier, making him wince but settle down.

"I think they came in here!" A girl screamed as a few of them ran up to the counter.

"Have you seen Jake Pitts or Andy Biersack anywhere?" I slowly looked up at the cashier, being very careful not to make any noise. He shook his head.

"You lie! They are here in the store!" She turned to her left. "You guys search that side of the store and we will search this side. GO!"

The twenty minutes of waiting, hoping we wouldn't be found, were cruel and full of suspense. A few times we were sure we were going to be found but we got lucky. Extremely lucky.

"They aren't here... Well we need to search another store." I couldn't really make out anything after that but when we thought the coast was clear we slowly stood up and brushed off our jeans. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air.

"They were here, Come back!" We froze again but this time Andy was the first to snap back into reality.

"Oh shit... Run Jake!" He pulled on my shirt and I followed him through the wracks of clothes and into the changing room just in time because the girls began to pound on the door not even a second after the door was closed. We both stood there gasping for air.

"That was close they must have had someone watching. They knew we were there." Andy watched the door rattle while I looked around the room. It was pretty small so we were close to each other, close enough to smell him cologne.

I tore my attention for the room and focused on Andy. Everything about him drew me in. He slowly turned toward me and I smashed my lips to his without realizing what I was doing. I was sure he would hate me or that this would damage our friendship so I was about the pull away when he did something unexpected. Andy kissed me back. We continued to kiss for what seemed like hours before we noticed it got quiet outside the door.

"Andy I have wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I really like you and I was afraid that if I told you it would ruin our friendship." I scratched the back of my head and eagerly waited for his answer but we were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Guys, the coast is clear. Took us awhile but we cleared the store for you." I opened the door and Andy stepped out, ruffling his hair before I followed behind him.

"Thanks, dude. Good job." The cashier looked at us and smiled.

"Can I ask for one favor?" He smiled wider and had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Sure what is it?" Andy finished with his hair and looked over at him.

"Can I have your autographs and a couple of pictures with you guys? I'm a big fan." We smiled and chuckled as the same time.

"Sure. What do you want us to sign?"

He handed us our CD that he had just bought and had us sign the photos in the booklet before he pulled out his camera and snapped a few shots. Finally we were able to look at a few things before leaving the store and the mall. We reached the bus and just as Andy was about to open the door I stopped him.

"Andy, about earlier..."

"Jake... You're an awesome friend and kick ass guitarist... I just..."

"You don't have to finish I already know..."

"Let me finish. I just didn't know how to tell you either. I've never had these feelings before. They are so strange... so foreign, I didn't know what to do." He bit his lip as he looked from the ground, to me.

"I used to feel that way too. Don't worry about it too much." He chuckled and pulled out his smokes, lighting one up and inhaling.

"Well now that that burden has been lifted, are you ready to go?" I nodded and followed him onto the bus where we rode into the horizon.

_**Please review! **_


End file.
